VeggieTales: A Tremendous Baby Celebration!
Opening Countertop *Bob: Hey Kids! Welcome To Veggietales! I'm Bob the Tomato *Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. *Bob: And We're Here To Answer Your Questions. *Larry: That's right! *Bob: Today got a letter for Chris Wiggins In Toronto, Canada. *Larry: Oh, Hey Chris! *Bob: Chris died when he is voice actor No Heart From Care Bears Family, That Couldn't Good anymore! *Larry: Oh My! Oh well, Maybe a story to tell about, It's called... A Tremendous Baby Celebration! *Both: Roll Film! Plot *Larry (Narrator): an exiting piece of news has just been revealed: Serena is ready to perform in the Pokémon Showcase! She and both her Delphox, which evolved from Braixen, and Pangoro, which evolved from Pancham, are just warming up now: *Serena: Delphox, use Flamethrower *Delphox: Flamethrower Style! *Serena: Now use Dig! *Pangoro: Pan... Gor... O! *Serena: Alright! Now we're... *Sylveon: (Confused) Did You Say Something? *Serena: oh. What's wrong Sylveon? (lifts up Sylveon, sees that the fairy type Pokémon's stomach is brown and vanilla colored) I see. *Palmero: who is this? *Serena: It's me, Serena! I just wanted you to know that I am coming back to Kalos soon. *Palmero: That is wonderful news! *Serena: There's just one problem though. *Palmero: what is it? *Serena: look at Sylveon's stomach. *Palmero: (sees the stomach color) I see. You should go to Alola before coming back to Kalos. The Pokémon School is a bustling place for perfect medical care. After all, it has got a Pokémon Centre. *Serena: okay. Thanks! (Serena's call with Palmero ends. Serena picks up the phone again to a different number). *Daniel: (picks up phone) Hello? Yes. Oh okay now I understand. This is perfect! A chance to get my third Pokémon! I can't wait. *Larry (Narrator): now, it's an exiting day at the Pokémon School. Daniel has just arrived here with Ultra news! *Daniel: Hey guys! Guess what! *everyone except professor Kukui: What? *Daniel: I want you to meet (besides you ash) my sister Serena. *Sophocles: I thought she was already there (points to the tree stump drawing of Serena). *Daniel: not in a drawing, Sophocles. I meant in real life. *Serena (emerges) hello everyone. *Ash (in a serious manner): hello Serena. *Mallow (whispering to Lillie and Lana): Why is Ash acting more serious? *Lillie (whispering to Mallow and Lana): I don't know. *Lana (whispering to Mallow and Lillie): Beats me. *Kiawe (thinking to himself): he is more serious than me personally. *Sylveon (Mad): OH YEAH! I WOULD SUPPOSE GET OUT OF THE TUMMY TOUBLES?! *Daniel: okay. Let's get her to our Pokémon Centre, Serena. *Rotomdex: WAIT! A new Pokémon! Sylveon: the ribbon dancer Pokémon. Sylveon wraps it's feelers around it's trainer's arms whist walking and can even bring the most climactic battles to an end using Attract. Later... *Proffesor Kukui: Oh. It's just Pokémon tummy troubles your Sylveon has, miss Serena. The common thing that happens is that a female Pokémon at the bottom of the Evolutionary line is able to be born by those higher. For example, anyone of Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon can give birth to a male Eevee. *Samson Oak: well, lets b-Eevee Poryg-on our way after this. (Daniel and Serena cringe at the joke, a flash is seen and an Eevee comes after next to Sylveon. Eevee opens her eyes) * Eevee: Ee? (Noticing everyone) ee, ee, ee, ee! (Crying) Eevee! Vee, Vee! * Rotomdex: a cry-Fit like that equals Baby death, loss of... wait. DANIEL?! * Eevee: Vee? * Daniel: don't worry. I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Starts tickling the newborn) * Eevee: ee,ee,ee,ee,ee. * Daniel: (catches Eevee) Like the power of the Aura trio breathes in me, I just caught an Eevee! Later.. * Daniel: I will miss seeing you again when you go back home to Kalos. * Serena: Also, Clemont said Chespin evolved fully to Chesnaught and Bunnelby evolved into Wario. * Ash and Daniel: Until next time, see you later Serena. * Serena: okay daniel. * Team Rocket: (catches Eevee) Suprise! * Jimmy: Prepare for Trouble and it will evolve. * Archibald: and make it double for your on solve. * Jimmy: to protect the world from devestation. * Archibald: to unite all Eevees within our nation. * Team Rocket: Jimmy Gourd! And Archibald Asparagus! * Jimmy: Team Rocket blast off at Eevee's light. * Archibald: surrender now or prepare to fight. * Mr. Lunt: I'm Mr. Lunt, that's right! * Mr. Nezzer: You Are Bad Bunny! * Daniel: fools, did you know John can shatter ears with her crying? (Puts on ear defenders) * Mr. Lunt: really? Show it, Bucktooth! * Daniel: Her name isn't Bucktooth, Meowth. Her name is... * Mr. Lunt: Whatever. Come on dopey Eevee * Eevee: (noticing Team Rocket) Vee. (crying loudly)Ee!Vee!Ee!Vee! * Everyone but Daniel and Eevee: Aargh! Make it stop! * Team Rocket: (to Eevee) Stop that you crybaby! * Jimmy: go Mimikyu and Gourgeist! * Archibald: remember these two! (Sends out Mareanie and Inkay) * Daniel: Come on Snakano. * Snakano: Snak * Daniel: and you too, Yveltal! * Yveltal: Anything you want Daniel. * Use shadow bomb! * Snakano: An...O! * Yveltal: Why am I doing... this! * Daniel: Eevee, use dig and catch Meowth in the blast. * Eevee: Ee-Vee! * Mr. Lunt: What! Yeouch! * Bewear: (squeals) * Team Rocket: we're off with a new blast! * Serena: who was that? * Daniel: that was Bewear. Later... * Serena: Bye everyone. * Everyone but Serena: Bye! * Daniel: hey ash. Did you know there is a UB adapt? * Bob: really? Cool! * Larry (Narrator): a spectacular event is what you can call this: Daniel has caught an Eevee. Who is the mysterious UB adapt? we will find out as the journey continues. Closing Countertop *Larry: Well, What do you think? *Bob: Wow, That Was Incredible! *Bob: But they did Eevee crying when she is a newborn. *Larry: You got it Bob! (Bob And Larry hops to QWERTY) *Larry: Let's See QWERTY Did Verse for This. (QWERTY shakes and bible verse comes up) *Larry (Reading): "Till we all come in the unity of the faith, and of the knowledge of the Son of God, unto a perfect man, unto the measure of the stature of the fulness of Christ. - Ephesians 4:13". *Bob: I Think probably Daniel's Eevee cries very loudly and that made me hurt! *Larry: Okay. *Bob: Well, we're out of time for today. Remember... *Larry: God Made You Special and He Loves You Very Much. *Both: Bye! (Bob and Larry hops away as episode ends.) Category:VeggieTales Transcripts